When the clouds come under
by freelancer-babe
Summary: Yep, updated again! see, more words! :) Set after the season finale. Still chapters to come. Please Review


Terri walked into the lounge room with a bunch of flowers. Charlotte was lying on the couch, unmoving. It was clear to see that she was still in shock. She wouldn't talk to anybody except Terri, and when she did speak, it was only a few words.  
  
'The C.O. stopped by this morning and dropped these of,' Terri said, waiting for a response but not expecting to receive one. She sat on the couch and pushed Charlottes hair behind her ear. 'Are you feeling any better Charlotte?'  
  
She shrugged.  
  
'Do you want something to eat?' Terri asked  
  
Charlotte shook her head.  
  
'Oh common Charlotte! You are gunna get really sick if you don't start eating properly. You-of all people-should know that!' She pushed.  
  
Charlotte gave no response. Terri was very concerned. Ever since the Code black at All Saints hospital, Charlotte had gone into a bad case of shock and had refused to eat, drink or talk. Greg had been in jail before but He and Charlotte had formed such a close bond with him that it really hit her hard when he shot and killed so many people throughout the hospital.  
  
The confrontation had been the worst, she recalled, It was like he was gunna shoot me but then he shot himself. What made it even more.emotion; is what he said before he killed himself.  
  
She became teary about, once more, as the memories came flooding back to her.  
  
She received some consolidation from Cricket, her dog, who came bounding up to the lounge sweet where she rested. He whined feeling her pain.  
  
Terri sighed anxiously and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
'Doctor Forlano? There's a call for you,' Said Regina, the secretary of Ward 17. 'Its Terri.'  
  
'Hi Terri,' Luke said.  
  
'Hi, How is everything over there?'  
  
'We are doing all right, everything's under control.' He assured her, 'How's Charlotte?'  
  
'Um, she's the reason I called.' Terri began. 'Something the matter?' Luke said sincerely as Vincent walked up to the counter.  
  
'How's Charlotte' Vincent asked.  
  
'She's not eating or drinking.'  
  
'Terri, she is still in shock.' Luke answered.  
  
'Is Charlotte all right?' Vincent bugged.  
  
'I know but I'm still worried about her.'  
  
'Would like me to pay a visit after my shift?' Luke offered.  
  
'Could you? That would be great, thanks!'  
  
With that Luke hung up the phone and turned back to his colleague Doctor Vincent Hughes. Also a close friend of Charlotte, not to mention; an exe husband. They were both Surgeons that worked extremely well together.  
  
'Answer me Luke, how is she?' Vincent repeated.  
  
'Not 100%' Luke answered, 'its to be expected though. She is in shock!'  
  
'I should be there with her,' Luke sighed unhappily and stroked his chin, the way he did when something was on his mind.  
  
'We have people to look after,' Luke said, 'Besides Terri is taking care of it.'  
  
*****  
  
'Alright, what is happening with Ms Dormac?' Vincent asked as he and his colleague walked away from the central bullpen.  
  
Ms Dormac was an old patient that was to be operated on. She had been having kidney failure in one of the double organs. One kidney was to be removed, but the other had to remain and they were hoping to remove the unhealthy kidney (rather than the latter). Luke debriefed Vincent on the details.  
  
'Which kidney?' Vincent queried.  
  
'The right one.'  
  
'Why is that?' Vincent asked again.  
  
'In most people, that's the kidney that gives the most trouble,' Luke answered tensely,' We are just going to hope that's the right one!'  
  
*****  
  
In the meantime Harri and Matt had received a call out. Apparently some hard instrument had fallen from the above window and hit a man on the head.  
  
'Step aside please,' Harri instructed making her way through the crowd of people who had flocked around the scene.  
  
She and Matt made their way to the man that was just regaining consciousness on the outside stairway.  
  
'Can you please tell us your name sir?' Scott asked, testing to see whether the dude had amnesia. The man was in his 50's, had a potbelly and a greying scalp. He managed to recite his name and details clearly.  
  
'I think you have a concussion,' Matt diagnosed, 'We'd better take him down to All Saints for observation.'  
  
Harri agreed, so they towed Mr. Oblong into the ambulance and left for the hospital, both confused about how he was injured and planning to inquire into that later.  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Hughes and Dr. Forlano were halfway through the operation on the kidney patient. They had successfully removed the supposedly unhealthy kidney and were currently stitching up the wound. The operation had been a success but now, all they could do was wait.  
  
*****  
  
After sterilizing himself, Luke made his way to the central bullpen to sign himself out. His shift was over and he was to pay a friendly house call to Charlotte's home.  
  
'You leaving already?' Vincent asked walking to the counter.  
  
'Yes, I'm going to see charlotte.'  
  
'Oh how is she?' Regina asked, it wasn't a rhetorical question but she never waits for a reply anyway, 'She has been through so much, the poor thing, if it wasn't for her; so many more people would have.died!' she broke down into teary sobs in front of everyone.  
  
Regina's faithful boyfriend had been shot in the abdomen and eventually passed away. Not surprisingly, Regina had been devastated by this occurrence. Vincent handed her a handkerchief, which she took and practically blew her nostrils out.  
  
'Oh, Reg,' Frances said sympathetically. She put her arm around her and escorted her out of the hospital.  
  
'Pass my regards,' Vincent said.  
  
'Are you going to see Charlotte?' Luke's new fiancé, Paula asked. When Luke answered in the positive, Paula decided to come with since her shift was over, 'I just wanna see how she's doing.'  
  
*****  
  
'Hi,' Terri smiled opening the door for Paula and Luke to enter.  
  
'Where is she?' Luke asked quietly. Terri pointed to the couch where Charlotte still was.  
  
'Hi Charlotte,' Luke smiled gently, he crouched by the couch as Paula sternly cam up behind him. 'Are you feeling any better?' he started to examine her, starting with her temperature. 'Vincent says hi.'  
  
At this she responded by looking at him and them looking away.  
  
'You are doing really well Charlotte! But you have to keep eating otherwise you are going to loose a lot of weight.' He then stepped aside to talk to Terri. 'Make sure she eats and keep her fluids up!'  
  
Paula gave her hand a nudge and they both said goodbye, telling Terri to call if she or charlotte needed anything.  
  
*****  
  
What do you think? Please review!  
  
Thank you for your reviews, guys! The finale was awesome, I was so sad; I too, thought Greg had killed Cricket! Poor Morris. The last scene with Greg and Charlotte was really touching. I love Vincent!  
  
C ya Freelancer 


End file.
